Fantasy
by AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: When she and her friends are caught awake past curfew by Levi, she has to fight off her lewd daydreams when he's scolding her.


Girls' giggles filled the brisk night air as they stayed up far past their curfew, sitting in a circle and playing games together in their dorm. Petra Ral and the bravest of her trainee squad had just transferred into the Corps a month ago. They had been placed in a dorm room with several other older girls and all of them were still trying to get to know one another. One of the veterans suggested playing truth or dare as the way to bond and with all of the things Petra had learned in the past hour, truth or dare was a great way to get to know everything good and bad about a person.

"All right. I choose . . . Petra," one of the girls said with a mischievous grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied, nerves wracking her stomach. Both options were awful but hands down truth was the best she could choose.

"If you could sleep with any guy on base, who would it be and why?" the girl asked. Petra froze, biting her lip.

"I, uh . . ." Heat burnt Petra's cheeks as she tried to figure out what to say. She knew an answer but saying it out loud to a lot of girls she wasn't completely friendly with made her incredibly uncomfortable. "I-I would go with, uh, Team Leader Levi." Her friends laughed and hollered at her to "get some," and Petra nervously laughed with them.

"Him?! _Really?"_ another older girl asked, cocking her eyebrow at Petra. "Why him?"

"Well, he may not be the nicest or the most polite person ever, but he cares about his subordinates more than anything and I really like that about him. I just think he has a problem expressing his feelings, but he's caring and he's an incredibly talented soldier. And it doesn't hurt that he's attractive," she added, the faintest grin on her face. Loud pounding on their door interrupted the girls' game and the door swung open. Petra's heart stopped as she saw a very tired, very mad Team Leader Levi in the doorway of her dorm.

"The fuck are you all doing up?" he demanded, eyes narrowed at them all. The other girls burst into laughter; even Petra had to admit, his timing was spot on concerning her confession. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"It's her fault, sir," Petra's friend Nifa piped up, pointing an accusatory finger at Petra, who then realized she would never trust Nifa again. "She suggested we all stay up late tonight!"

"Cadet, is this true?" he asked Petra. She froze, trying to think of what to do. "We don't have all night and can you brats shut up for five seconds so I can hear her?" He glared at Petra's dorm mates, but his irritation just made them laugh even harder, a few even doubling over. Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Petra expectantly. "Get up, I'll talk to you outside where it's quiet." She gulped, nodding and standing up to follow him outside into the hall. She glanced back at Nifa, who was mouthing, "Go make a move."

"So care to explain what you were all doing up so late?" he asked Petra once he shut the door to her dorm.

"W-we, um, we were all playing a game, sir. So we could b-bond," she answered, feeling heat creeping up her neck. This is how all of her fantasies about him would start. He'd pull her out of her dorm room late at night and they'd be standing in the hallway alone, just like they were right now.

"I can't stop fucking thinking about you," he'd say, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can't stop thinking about your stupid pretty smile and your face and your eyes. God, your eyes. Your eyes are too fucking beautiful." And then he'd kiss her forehead and all over her face.

"S-Sir! We're out in the open!" she'd protest, looking around anxiously to see if anyone was about to intrude on their small intimate moment.

"I don't care," he'd tell her in a husky voice, hot lips placing lusty kisses on her neck. "I need you right now, Petra." And then he'd pull her close and kiss her like the world was going to end. Her body would melt into his, her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed in the hallway. His hands would push up her nightgown and pull her panties down to the floor, all the while his warm fingers stroking her skin. Then, with Petra's body yearning for more of his touches, he'd get down on his knees and her excitement would grow. Levi would prop one of her legs over his shoulder and he'd kiss his way down her inner thigh, all the way to to her wet core.

Petra would try and contain her moans as Levi licked and sucked her clit, his raven hair tickling her thighs. She'd feel so alive, from the pleasure and the illicitness of their affair. Literally anybody could walk outside their dorm room and see Petra being eaten out by her superior, and the risk of being caught just made the act so much more pleasing. He'd ignore her throbbing core, letting her wetness accumulate to make sex all that much easier.

And all too soon for her, Levi would break away and pull the front of his pants down enough to reveal his erection and before Petra could do anything he'd push himself inside her, softly moaning into the crook of her neck. And he'd have her right there, in the hallway right outside her dorm room in the dead of night, everyone else none the wiser of the affair happening right under their noses. He would be such a good lover, knowing all the right moves to turn her legs into jelly.

She'd be dying to scream his name as she came with him, her core tightening over his cock. He'd come inside her and then in a few weeks she'd start throwing up and she'd find out she was pregnant. Levi would marry her and then they'd run away together and have their happily ever after somewhere in the Wall Rose countryside with each other and their beautiful baby girl.

"Cadet Ral, are you paying attention to me?" Petra snapped out of her daydream, looking at a very irritated Levi. "You're not going to get anywhere by spacing out when people are talking to you," he scolded her. "You're wasting my time. Just tell me what happened so we can both go to bed."

"I-I . . . yeah, this was all my idea, sir," she lied, glancing down at the ground to try and look remorseful. "I'm sorry, Team Leader Levi."

"Just go back to bed. You have a extra cleaning duties for a week and tell your friends they have the same punishment," he replied. She nodded.

"I understand, sir," she told him.

"Good night, Petra. Go get some sleep, it's nearly three in the morning."

"My dorm mates and I will. Good night, sir."


End file.
